


Fit to Print

by Kalloway



Category: Voiceful - nawoko
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 06:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19420834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Kanae has photos she never puts on her blog.





	Fit to Print

**Author's Note:**

> For femslashficlets, 'angel'. September 9, 2018.
> 
> "post-canon, I imagine Kanae has made a hobby of photography to continue to help her with leaving the house every day~"

She knew people came to look at her blog for the pictures of Hina, and not the pictures of flowers with fresh-fallen raindrops or the fog rolling in over the streets early in the morning. But she took pictures of everything and made herself keep going outside and doing more, just like Hina kept singing for more and more people.

There plenty of pictures that never made it to her blog, of course. Kanae didn't need to post a dozen pictures of the same flower at different angles, or all the hilariously botched shots of bugs moving too quickly for her to catch. She didn't need to post any of the neighborhood cats deciding to wash themselves indelicately the moment she reached for the shutter button. And she certainly didn't need to post every picture she took of Hina.

The latter photos were rarely what she considered bad. Some of them were amazing; so good she wanted to be the only one who had them, at least for a little while. The ones of Hina on stage, a spotlight behind her making her look like an angel as she sang? Those would be posted eventually.

The ones of Hina on her bed, wearing only a thin bed-sheet and sleep-rumpled and beautifully in love? Those were all tucked away safely on a memory card, hidden, and only hers. Kanae would never post them; she didn't even need to look at them.

But they were truly the best pictures she'd ever taken.


End file.
